Star Wish
by YagamiShura
Summary: Hope, Love, Dreams. Anything become one. Either you accept it or not. It's you're own destiny to choose. Can you choose it to someone that you really care about? MakixNico fanfic, for now its one-shot. Enjoy the story, guys.


**A.N**

**Makix Nico fanfic. I can't stop myself smiling while writing this story. I hope you guys like it too because I adore them a lot.**

**Sorry for my bad english. Fortunately, this is a One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Love Live! and all the character in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wish<strong>

Nishikino Maki, a fifteen years old high school stundent was gazed around in her classroom. Her hand cannot stop writing something. At that time, her ear was plugged in by an earphone. She's completely focused on her task.

"Dum, dum, dum. This shoul do it." Maki muttered something to herself, still writing her notes. At that time, Yazawa Nico came to her classroom.

"Oooii, can I see Maki-chan?" Nico asked the first years.

"Yazawa-senpai, if you looking for her, she just stood at her chair. She keep doing that since the bell." The first year tell the twintail.

"Hoo, so she take this seriously." Niko smirked and approach the redhair. She touch Maki's shoulder, waking her from her activities.

"Eee—what? What are you doing here, Nico-chan?" Maki blinked her eyes.

"I'm looking for you. Why you're not coming to the classroom." The twintail smirk her eyes."

"Uuuhhh, can you see me busying around here. I'm in the mood of making something." The redhair moved her eyes, glare the upperclassment.

"Wh—we're supposed to train in our mini unit. Unfortunately, you're in my team. So you must join the training."

"Can you just wait a moment. I'm still focusing write this song. It's for our mini unit." Maki moved her pen, continuing making the song.

"I'll just give you fifteen minutes. Settle the song already." Nico gave her underclassment an order. Maki just gave her a smile and continuing her job.

"Nico, I'm done." Maki touch the twintail.

"You're done? It's faster than I thought." Nico gave a curious looking.

"I just didn't want to making you waiting for me." The redhair gave a simple answer, make Nico blushed herself.

They took their walk to the clubroom in silence. Eli was there already, starts the training.

"Guys, why did you took so long?" Eli asked them both.

"Sorry, Eli. I'm in the middle of finishing my song before so Nico waiting for my job 'till finished." Maki gave an explanation.

"Hoo, you're done the song already?" Eli gazed at her.

"Yes, now you both take a seat. I will played it for you."

"Harasho, as expected from our Maki." Eli gazed her eyes, wondering something.

"I'm still making the effect of our song. But anything besides that were done."

"You writing this all alone? You're great, Maki-chan." Nico smiles at her. Only to make the redhair back into her tsundere mode.

"It's just normal since we're both work in team. Anyway, I need some help over the lyrics."

"Aaahh, Nico can help you Maki-chan." Nico rise her hands.

"Are you sure you can?" Maki glare at her, seems worried.

"Leave it to the super idol Nico-nii. But, I need your help too." Nico pointed her fingers to Maki.

"Eeehh, why me? You're the one who offers your help."

"Do you want to leave me all alone in this clubroom, Maki-chan?" Nico moved her eyes, make an adorable face.

"Uuuuhh, I got it. I will help you already so stop making those face."

Nico blushed her face over those words. But, she holds it and smile to her underclassment. "Thanks a lot, Maki-chan." Nico muttered something.

Time gone so fast until their training was over. Nico decide to finished the lyric on school.

"I'm sorry I can't accompany you, guys. I'm making a promise with Nozomi." Eli escuse herself.

"Don't worry, Eli. You can count us on it." Nico answer her.

"Hehehe, I guess I will trust you guys." Eli waved her hands and leave the clubroom.

"So, where do you want to start writing it." Maki turn her eyes to Nico.

"Uuuhh, we should think the words first. The one who represent this song characteristic." Nico gave a simple decision.

"While |'m making this song, I keep wondering something about wish. Can we just write it?" Maki recall her memories.

"A wish? Sure we can, why we don't try it." Nico starts writing the lyric.

"Nico-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Maki keep asking her upperclassment.

"I'm alright. Why you didn't trust me." Nico glare at her, making such a face.

"Hahahaa, very well. I will trust you." Maki grab the twintail heads and rubbed it.

At that time, Nico's heart was pounds gratly. Her face turns red and her body starts shoching. _What's happen with me_, Nico asked herself.

"Anyway, Nico-chan. Did you have a wish?" Maki asked a question.

"A wish? Of course I have it. I'm a normal teenagers." Nico seems angry.

"Hahaha, not at that kind of wish. I mean, a dream. A dream to become something special."

"Well, when I was young I have one." Nico recall her memories.

"Are you sure? Then tell me, I want to hear it." Maki smiles at her.

"We—well, when I was a kid, I keep dreaming myself become a stars." Now her face was fully red, its so embarassing.

"A stars? I mean a real stars or an idol like our job now?"

"A—a real stars of course. It's so beautiful and sparkling in the sky. I want to become the one of them." Nico twirling her fingers.

"Hehe, even me can't believe the super idol Nico can think over something that so riddiculous." Maki teased the twintail.

"Oooh, shut up. Lets finish this." Nico grab her pen and starts writing again. They keep working in silence until dark comes by.

"Nico-chan, its dark already." Maki warn her.

"Almost finish." Nico answer the redhair.

"Hey, do you want to come over a second?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Come? Coming where?"

"To the rooftop of course." Maki smiles at her upperclassment, grab her arms and twirl it.

"Wh-it's embarassing, Maki-chan."

"Come on, there's no one in school." Their going to the rooftop. Maki wide her arms and smiles to Nico.

"I want to show you this."

Nico stood on her place, cannot find any words to represent the beautiful view of stars. "It's beautiful, Maki-chan."

"You tell me that you love stars right? I like to stargazed something. So I know when the stars will popped up at the most beautiful scene." Maki smiles at her.

"Why do you invited me to this place, Maki-chan?" Nico asked the redhair, curious.

"You know, Nico. I want to tell you something." Maki throw the honnorific and stare her upperclassement.

"Is it really important?" Nico still confused herself.

Maki approaches the twintail's head and kissed her lips. Nico wided up her eyes, but she didn't struggle herself.

"Be my girlfriend, Nico." Maki asked her, bluntly. Nico's heart pounds so fast. So she fell this feelings too.

"Why did you choose me, Maki-chan?" Nico asked her.

"Why? Did you musth have a reason to loving someone?" Maki asked the twintail. That words make the twintail's smile at her.

"Haha, idiot me." Nico laughed herself and kissed the redhair. Their kissed below the starry sky.

µµµ

"You're both done the lyric. And it fits the song perfectly." Eli seems pretty happy all this day. And her happiness even more coming up after she see the lyric.

"Hahaha, we're both working on it all night long." Nico give an answer.

"So, anything's happen yesterday?" Eli asked them.

"Anything? Why you change our discussion into such a question?" Maki glare at Eli.

"As you both know, Nozomi's can see anything beneath her cards. So ocassionally I will know it too." Eli gave a simple explanation.

"Wh—you—Nozomi, huh?" Maki can't find any fit words.

"So, what's happem?" Eli asked them again.

"We—were going out already." Maki muttered something, twirling her hair this time.

"Hehehe, so that's what happen?" Eli give a simple smile and leave the clubroom. "See you guys after school. We're going to train this song." Eli gave a last words before leaving the classroom.

"Haha, ypu're so honest this time Maki-chan." Nico teased the redhair.

"Shut up. Beside, until when will you keep that honnorifics over my name?" Maki glare at her girlfriends now.

"Uuuhh. But its so embarassing. Only calling you by your name."

"So the Super Idol nico cannot even do something as easy as calling her girlfriend by her only name." Maki continuosly teased the twintail.

"I'm the number Idol in this world. Of course I can do that thing." Nico barked at the redhair.

"Then, give it a try Nico." Maki stopped her teasing and turn her eyes to her couple.

"M—Maki... Now, you're satisfied?" Nico hesitantly turn her eyes to the redhair.

"More than satisfied." Maki pulled the twintail over and kissed her lips. Their joint their hands and keep kissing. This time, it will be ours. Not only Nico herself who become the stars.

"Promise me that we will always be together." Maki gave a conclusion.

"I promise." Nico gave an answer, simply to continuing their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's done already. Pretty much for a cliffhanger, right? Well, maybe I will consider this into a serialization if all the respons were good. So write some reviews, I always like something like that.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for enjoying this story! ^^**


End file.
